


If You're Going To Stop My Heart, Do It

by nishinoise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Social Anxiety, daichi is a good captain, they're just morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishinoise/pseuds/nishinoise
Summary: Kageyama had no idea when he started to fall for Hinata or why, but it became a serious problem. Especially when Daichi thought it was a great idea to ban them from the gym for the day. Together. Alone. Yeah, Kageyama hated his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	If You're Going To Stop My Heart, Do It

“Captain! We’re here!” Hinata trilled.

Kageyama hated to admit his cheeriness made him smile too. Slightly. He suppressed it as he had to do more often than not lately.

Daichi sighed, notably contemplative. He stood in a wide stance to block entry to the gym.

“Not today, guys.”

Kageyama stared through him. The spikes pounded in discordant drum beats against the floor, the serves swept the air across the court, the adrenaline of the team radiated a magnetic force. “Huh? Sawamura-san, everyone’s practising. We have to get in too!”

“Yeah, we have to get in too!” Hinata pouted.

Daichi shook his head. “Not today, sorry. You two aren’t allowed in the gym.”

“Why not?!” They cried in unison.

Horror ghosted over Hinata’s face. “Oh no… it was all a fever dream! We’re still banned from the gym!” He clutched at Kageyama’s jacket, balled his hands into fists and wept. “Oh, Kageyama! I was just starting to like playing volleyball with you! I mean, kind of!”

Kageyama growled and shook him off. “What the hell are you on, dumbass?!”

Daichi laughed. “No need for all that.” He rested his hands on their shoulders. “It’s just for today, okay?”

He regarded them for a moment. “You guys… you work too hard. Honestly, it scares me a little.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Hinata put his shoulder out the other day diving for the ball for crying out loud…”

Kageyama frowned in consideration.

“But…! I’m fine now!” Hinata rolled his shoulder to demonstrate. “See?”

Daichi tilted his chin up with a proud smile. “As your captain, my word is final. You take the day easy.” Darkness descended over him and his glare immobilised them. “Or else.”

They gulped.

Kageyama took a tentative step forward. “Um, Sawamura-san… I understand Hinata was injured recently, but I’m perfectly fine.” He gave Hinata a sideways glance. “Why should I take a day off with the klutz?”

“Hey!” Hinata yelled.

Daichi smiled, warm and conspiratorial. “Come on now, you’d be lost without each other, right?” He winked.

Kageyama definitely didn’t choke. He scowled. “As if! Tch.”

Hinata piped up, strained. “Y-Yeah. As if!”

“See you later, guys.” Daichi stepped inside and closed the gym door.

Hinata let out a long whine. “No volleyball? What are we supposed to do all day?”

Kageyama looked thoughtful. “You like ice cream, right?”

“Duh. But I like it when Noya-san takes me out for ice cream. Not a big grump like you.”

Kageyama punched him in the arm. “You piece of shit!”

“Ow!” Hinata leapt away and rubbed his arm. “Be fair! Every time I ask you to hang out _not_ related to volleyball, you say no! Jerk!”

Kageyama flinched. He couldn’t deny that but the idea of being around anyone with no volleyball involved frightened him. Hinata especially. In volleyball, he knew where he had to be and what he had to be doing. In a situation like this, where he had no goal except to socialise, there were too many possibilities. So much room for error. It was his own fault. If he’d taken the offers Hinata had made before he wouldn’t have felt adrift in his presence now.

He looked at Hinata and saw his eyes glossy with unshed tears. Kageyama felt a strange heavy descent he wished he could escape. He didn’t hit him too hard. He never did. Never meant to. That means Hinata was upset about...

“Don’t cry,” Kageyama blurted.

“I’m not crying, stupid!”

“I’m trying to say sorry.” In a mumble he added, “Let’s hang out more.”

Hinata gazed at him in wonderment. It was too earnest, too… cute. Being close to Hinata was an uneasy comfort. Like a sweater that was woolly and cosy and warm but made him itch. Like a brutal sunshine that left him begging for a breeze. Kageyama turned and walked away to hide his fevered cheeks.

Hinata bounded up and matched his stride. “Kageyama-kun, I knew you had a heart just for me.” His eyes sparkled with resolve despite his teasing tone.

It lodged in Kageyama’s chest. He ignored it bitterly. Refused to look into his eyes. Hinata was stupid and presumptuous. He always had been; he always assumed Kageyama’s tosses belonged to him and he was _meant_ to hit them. So what if he was right in this situation? It didn’t count. “Shut up, moron.”

Hinata laughed. He had no right to sound that sweet when he mocked him.

Since when had Kageyama gone from being irritated by his existence to basking in him? At the end of every day Kageyama retreated to tend to his inevitable sun-scorched psyche with a stiff smile. He didn’t know why. All he knew was now Hinata caused excessive strain on his heart: either making it swoop down or flutter up. Every glance, every touch, every verbal jab. Every time Hinata got so excited he couldn’t stop talking or moving – especially spiking their blind-siding combo attack. It was a ridiculous thing to love. Hinata would love to hit the toss of any setter. He said so.

Regardless. Feelings didn’t care about facts.

Kageyama swore his heart had gotten so frenzied about every miniscule thing, one day Hinata would stop it for good. Maybe that would be better than feeling this way.

–

Hinata said he wasn’t fussed where they went, so Kageyama decided without telling him. Of course he whined to know, the moron. Kageyama ignored him. For a while.

“I thought you didn’t care where we went,” he deadpanned.

“I don’t, dummy…” Hinata mumbled. He shuffled along, hands in his jacket pockets. “But I was kinda interested in what you thought of.”

Kageyama smiled at that: a genuine, gentle smile. He looked away before Hinata could spot it.

They went to the fountain. It was calming: the steady spurt of water pushing up into the spring sky, little droplets bursting out from within the main jet. It was a refreshing firework. Kageyama sat on the smooth stone edge and beckoned to the spot beside him with an expectant look.

Hinata narrowed his eyes. “I dunno. What if you push me in?”

Kageyama frowned. “I’m not going to push you in, dumbass. Just sit. It’s nice.”

He did.

They sat in silence and admired the melodic rush of the jet. Thoughts came to Kageyama so easily here; he was truly at peace. But a free-flowing mind wasn’t a great idea – not when Hinata was right beside him. His crush. What a stupid term. He tried to disregard the existence of it, but when he glanced and got caught, it truly felt as though he had gotten crushed. They both cut their eyes away.

Hinata broke the tender moment in a hurry and splashed Kageyama’s shirt.

Blush still high on his cheeks and ears, he’d defused enough to yell. “Y-You... dumbass!”

Hinata bent over, giggles bubbling out.

Kageyama grinned deviously. He waited for Hinata to look up and, as he continued to laugh, swiped a wave into his face.

Hinata spluttered. “Hey no fair! It,” he coughed, then grimaced – “it got in my mouth.” In a murmur he added, “God knows what’s in it...”

“You started it. It’s what you get.” A proud glow graced Kageyama’s face, not unlike the expression he wore after a service ace, or another of the many great plays he could do on the court.

“Your nipples are showing.” Blunt, uncaring. Hinata shut him up instantly: clamped his mouth. Now it was his turn to glow, in pure delight.

Kageyama looked down and let out a disdainful rumble. “Damn it.” His light blush had heated to a blaze.

“You’re cute like this,” Hinata blabbed.

Kageyama relished in the next beat. He smirked. “With my nipples showing?”

Hinata flared up. “Ugh! NO.” He kept his gaze down at his feet, stalled for time, and swung his legs back and forth. “I meant, uh, you’re c-cute when you’re... unguarded. But you’re cute when you’re not too. I just-- um. Never mind. Don’t think too hard about that. I know you don’t like me.”

Kageyama blinked, uncharacteristically owlish. Hinata turned him into someone else. Or someone he used to be. Someone he felt like he wasn’t allowed to be any more. “You haven’t let me say a word. Who are you to say I don’t like you, moron?”

Hinata dared to glance up indirectly, under his eyelashes. He seemed too stunned to respond, lips parted. His crush looked like a goldfish and had the brains of one too. Kageyama thought he’d accepted this, but it managed to shock him.

He sighed, his shoulders sagging with relief. “I like you.”

Hinata squawked. “Don’t say it like that!” He leapt up from the fountain and pointed an accusatory finger. “I don’t believe you!”

“I really like you.”

Hinata stared. He seemed to be retracing everything in his mind, scanning his memories.

Kageyama shattered his reverie. “Don’t think so hard. Your brain will fizzle out.”

“How rude! Is that any way to talk to your...”

He trailed off with a shaky gulp. Kageyama had stepped awfully close to him. Before Hinata could process anything, Kageyama took his hand – gentle but firm in his own – placed it on his chest, and held it there. Hinata gasped, taking in Kageyama’s pounding heartbeat, the electrifying heat on his skin.

He stammered, scrambled for words. He came up with none, mouth agape. Kageyama couldn’t believe he rendered the most obnoxious person he knew speechless.

“That’s why I always turned you down,” he admitted easily. “Getting close to you is like willingly stepping into a fire. Deny what I say all you want, you can’t deny what you can feel.”

Hinata gazed at him in awe, eyes glistening.

Kageyama turned, unable to look at him any longer. “Sap.”

“I’m not a sap!”

“You’re tearing up.”

“Am not! Jerk!” Hinata’s voice wobbled. “You got all… poetry on me!”

“It’s ‘poetic’, Shoyo,” Kageyama corrected, turning back toward him. “And I did not. You dork.”

“Whatever!”

Hinata paused. “You called me Shoyo.”

Kageyama pressed his lips together and looked off to one side. “Yeah, well… I like you. And you like me. So,” he cleared his throat – “we can use first names now, right?”

Hinata nodded, aglow. “Say, Tobio?”

“...Yes?” He heard a sweet edge to Hinata’s – no, Shoyo’s – voice, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about his name said that way. No, that wasn’t true. He knew he liked it way too much. Shoyo would totally use this as a weapon.

“Can I have a kiss?” He was already standing on his tiptoes.

Tobio choked. “Um. Another time.” He studied Shoyo’s mousy face: too soft and precious to kiss just yet. Not here. “Definitely.”

Shoyo pouted. He kissed Tobio’s cheek before dropping to his soles.

They argued about him stealing the first kiss for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this !! i love socially awkward and distant but secretly adoring kags... a baby
> 
> twitter: @nishinoise !! please consider checking me out and donating to the link in my bio
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
